


Stood Up

by xxEmi



Series: A Thief In The Night [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Castiel (Supernatural) - Freeform, College Student Castiel (Supernatural), First Date Gone Wrong, First Dates, Gabriel is a good brother, Jail, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sequel, Stealing, Stood Up, Thief Dean Winchester, poor college student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 08:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: This is a continuation of "A Thief In The Night" and although it can be read on it's own I suggest you go read the first one so as to avoid confusion.I still suck at summariesCas is stood up by Dean and Dean had better have a good excuse for this (He does)





	Stood Up

Cas fidgeted in his seat, scanning the faces of those in the restaurant eagerly. When the face he was looking for didn’t appear in the crowd of people that entered, he sighed softly and checked his watch.

Dean had said over text that he’d be there at 8 sharp, but it was half past 10 and he was nowhere in sight. Something in Cas was telling him he wasn’t going to show up at all.

“Would you like to order yet sir?” The waitress asked, irritation coloring her tone. This was the eleventh time she asked him she was probably getting impatient.  
  
Cas sighed, embarrassed and down. “No. I… I think I’m going to go.” He said sadly. It was late and he still had assignments to get done for tomorrow and waiting around another hour for an apparent no show was just getting him pitying looks from nearby couples.

The waitress took his menu, thanked him for coming, and walked off with an air of annoyance. Not that Cas could blame her. He did take up 2 and a half hours of her time only for him not to order anything at all. Out of guilt he left her a tip with what few dollars he had in his pocket.

As Cas walked home he cursed himself for not bringing a jacket. He had hoped on catching a ride home with Dean, maybe even a ride to Dean’s home if all went well. Despite the fact that it was his fault for not preparing for the weather, he felt his anger at Dean grow with every shudder that went through him.

This wasn’t the first time he got stood up, but it was the first time he didn’t consider the possibility. He wouldn’t necessarily call himself a pessimist, he did prefer to look at the brighter side of things, but he always tried to acknowledge reality. And the reality was that people got stood up. But Dean had genuinely seemed interested in him, asked him out instead of the other way around, and he texted him the night before saying he couldn’t wait for the date, lulling him into a false sense of security.

Maybe it was a prank. And elaborate prank. Like the one’s his brother pulled.

He paused at his door, keys in hand.

Gabriel.

Gabriel was never interested in Cas’ love live. Preferring to stay out of it. But Gabriel seemed intrigued when Cas told him about his date with Dean. Very intrigued. To the point where he even came over to help Cas get ready and Gabriel never did that before. He rarely did anything without having some sort of gain.

Like a good laugh, for example.

He grit his teeth and opened his door, taking care not to slam it and ruining the hinges, before yanking his phone out of his pocket and dialing Gabriel’s number.

“Hello little brother. How was your date?”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve.” Cas seethed, pacing the room.

“What?”

“You think this is funny?” Cas choked out. “You think it’s a joke to play with my feelings? Who was he? One of your acting buddies?”

“Cas, what are you talking about? Are you okay?” Gabriel asked seriously. He dared to sound concerned.

“No!” Cas shouted, gripping his hair in his fist and tugging. “I can’t believe you’d do this to me!”

“Do what?!”

“Send your little friends to give me stuff.” Cas spat, shaking with anger. “Have Dean pretend to like me then have him stand me up!”

“He stood you up?” Gabriel sounded bewildered before backtracking. “Whoa. You think I did this? Cas, stop and think about it for a moment. Not even I would do that.”

Cas stopped and took a deep breath and thought about it. Gabriel’s pranks were elaborate yes, but they mostly focused on being annoying, like taping porn stars faces over family photos, instead of humiliating or cruel. And he knew about Cas’ dating history and how it affected his self-esteem. Yes, Gabriel could be a brat at times but he wasn’t cruel, not really.

He moved to sink down to sit on the mattress. “Gabriel I’m sorry, I jumped to conclusions.” Cas said wearily. “You… you just were so interested, and you’re never interested in my dating life and I guess-.”

“It’s okay Cas.” Gabriel interrupted gently. “Don’t worry about it. And for the record, I’ve always been interested in your dating life. I just kept out of it because, you know, it’s none of my business. The only reason that I was more involved this time around was because I figured you’d need a confidence boost after your history.”

“Oh.” Cas said, embarrassed even more. That was very thoughtful of Gabriel.

Before he could apologize again Gabriel interrupted once more.

“How about this. I’ll come over with a bottle of Vodka and some Ben and Jerry’s and we’ll have a little heart break therapy session.”

“I have class tomorrow Gabriel, and papers to finish.” Cas said with a sigh.

“Okay so just the Ben and Jerry’s then. I’ll be over in just a second.”

Cas smiled fondly. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem kid.”

 

 

It took Gabriel less than twenty minutes to show up with several pints of Ben and Jerry’s, potato chips, bedding, and a couple comedies in hand. Together they arranged the air mattress in front of the tv and made a nest on it out of the bedding. They watched tv, worked on his papers together, and stuffed themselves with ice cream.

“You know what? Screw him, ya know? He wasn’t even that great.” Gabriel said reaching for another container of ice cream as Madea Goes To Jail played in the background.

“You never even met him.” Cas said with an amused snort.

“Minor details.” He said waving it off. “The point is he’s not worth crying over.”

Cas hummed in agreement and opened his mouth to speak before his phone dinged. He picked it up and wrinkled his nose. “It’s from Dean.” He said, feeling annoyance bubble up.

Gabriel sat up instantly, looking intrigued. “What’s it say?”

“It just says ‘Hi you up?’” Cas said with a frown.

Gabriel glanced at the clock and snorted. “At 2 in the morning? That’s a fuck boy text if I ever saw one. And trust me, if anyone knows anything about fuck boys it’s me. I’d ignore him.” He said moving to put a fist full of chips in his mouth, chomping on them loudly.

Cas rolled his eyes at him. “Maybe you’re right.” He said hesitantly, before shutting the phone down.

“Of course I am.” Gabriel said smugly.

 

 

Cas trudged up the last few steps of the stairs, pulling his keys out of his pocket with a weary sigh before stopping.

His door was gapped open.

He blinked at it before slowly, walking over and pulling his open, peering in cautiously before dropping his backpack with a huff filled with as much irritation as he could muster. “You broke into my house.” He said accusingly. “Again.”

“You’ve been ignoring me.” Dean stated, standing up from where he was perched on the edge of the dinning chair.

“Yeah. That’s what happens when you stand people up.” Cas said coldly, shutting the door, letting it slam just for the dramatics of it.

“Look, let me explain.” Dean said quickly, holding his hands out in a placating manner, or perhaps expecting Cas to lunge at him.

Cas shook his head and folded his arms. “I don’t want to hear the excuses. I’ve heard them all before. Your car broke down? You could have called a cab. Relative sick? You could have called. In a coma? Show me the hospital records.”

“I was in jail.”

Cas paused and unfolded his arms. “Okay that’s a new one.”

Dean snorted.

“Why where you in jail?” Cas asked, curiousity getting the better of him as he moved to slump down into the chair.

Dean shrugged and sat across from him.  “I got caught.”

“Doing what?” Cas asked with amusement.

Dean looked embarrassed and mumbled something under his breath.

“What?”

“I shop lifted a teddy bear.” He said, cheeks turning a wonderful shade of red.

“A teddy bear.”

“Yes… I wanted to get it for you and… Well… I didn’t see the security guard behind me and… they booked me.”

“You shop lifted a teddy bear.” Cas said slowly. “For me. And got caught.”

Dean nodded sheepishly.

“You stole a whole ass bed out of someone’s house and you go down for a teddy bear?” Cas asked with disbelief coloring his tone.

“I can show you the police records if you want.” Dean said quickly but Cas interrupted him with a loud snort of amusement.

“No. It’s fine.” He said with a laugh. “I don’t think you’d make this up.” 

Dean gave a relieved smile and laughed softly, the sound tinkling pleasantly in the quiet of the room and Cas felt himself smiling at the noise.

“I’d like to make it up to you.” Dean said sitting forward, glittering green eyes taking on a note of seriousness. “In any way I can.”

Something between them shifted and there was a tension in the air, fueled by anticipation and the hint of promise in Dean’s tone and Cas smiled slow, eyes flitting to the bed.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very appreciated
> 
> Been gone a long long time and I'm only just getting back into writing so yay! Encouragement really helps and constructive criticism helps even more. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
